cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Erin Cahill
Erin Cahill (1980 - ) Film Deaths *''Boogeyman 3 (2008)'' [Sarah Morris]: Pulled up an elevator shaft by the Boogeyman while two police officers stare in disbelief. TV Deaths *''Power Rangers Time Force: The End of Time: Part 1 (2001)'' [Jen Scotts]: Sucked into a time vortex with Deborah Estelle Phillips, Michael Copon and Kevin Kleinberg (this only happens in Jason Faunt's nightmare and she and the others survive the episode). *''Cold Case: Torn (2007)'' [Francis Stone]: Falls to her death after accidentally being pushed over a second floor railing during an argument with her mother (Carolyn McCormick). Her body is initially seen at the start of the episode, and her death is later seen in a flashback. Kathryn Morris later sees her "ghost" (apparently a figment of her imagination) at the end of the episode, after her murder is solved. *''CSI: Miami: Miami Confidential (2007)'' Hemming: Accidentally stabbed in the neck after being pushed into a glass table by Ricky Harris during an argument. *''Supernatural: Malleus Maleficarum (2008)'' [Elizabeth]: Magically strangled by Marisa Ramirez. *''Monk: Mr. Monk and the Critic (2009)'' [Callie Esterhaus]: Pushed from the balcony of her hotel room by Dylan Baker. *''Red Widow: The Coke (2013)'' [Felicity]: Shot by Vince Nappo; she dies in Wil Traval's arms shortly thereafter. Her body is later seen after being brought to Rade Serbedzija's home. Video Game Deaths * 007: Agent Under Fire (2001) '[Carla the Jackal]: Falls into a fan when James Bond (Adam Blackwood) presses a button, causing the crane to push her into the fan, shredding her into bloody pieces. * 'Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 (2012) [Chloe 'Karma' Lynch]: Erin can die from one of three deaths. The first death occurs if Erin is captured by Julian Sands in the mission Karma and a Joint Strike Force mission is not taken to save her, implying that she is executed. The second death occurs if the player fails in the Joint Strike Force mission rescuing her. The third method of death occurs when Erin is killed in the mission Odysseus from having her throat slit by Julian Sands or gunned down Celestino Cornielle or being killed by a drone strike hacked by Kamar de los Reyes. Erin's survival in the game requires sacrificing Michael Rooker. Gallery supernaturalerincahill3.jpg|Erin Cahill in Supernatural: Malleus Maleficarum Category:Actresses Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1980 Births Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by murder Cahill, Erin Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:People who died in the Supernaturalverse Category:Deaths in CSI: Miami Category:Castle Cast Members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Death scenes in a Call of Duty game Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Resident Evil film cast members Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Power Rangers cast members Category:How I Met Your Mother cast members Category:NCIS Cast Members Category:NCIS: Los Angeles Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Death scenes by player choice